Door vs Wall
by Windsurf
Summary: A humorous one-shot I made long ago telling people that I'm still alive.


**Eh. Just something funny that I felt like writing. A humorous one-shot **

**Door vs Wall**

Club Rox. A very popular club known for its music, despite the fact that few people know where it is or even its name. But that's just what happens when the owners are famous members of the Freedom Fighters, the Resistance to an oppressive empire that will turn you into a brainless robot as soon as look at you.

Yep, Club Rox was founded by our favorite quartet, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Tails. The last was fairly surprising, really, as Tails wasn't into rock music as much as the other three siblings, but he discovered that being the manager of a loud, rowdy club was a great way to kick back and relax from their usual routine of 'kick that robot's gears, hop on another's, torture Ole 'Buttnik and narrowly escape a slow and painful death.'

So there they are. Sonic, Manic and Sonia are really rockin' and rollin' with their 'ments and Tails is making his rounds, checking to make sure that his wall is still okay and fully decorated.

Ah, yes, another responsibility of the club-owner. It's not a big deal, you just have to keep up with the house-keeping and make sure the building is maintained. Kind of boring, though, so the collective owners decided to split the work. It went something like this:

"Hey! I was making it blue!" Sonic whined.

"Believe me, pink is much better," Sonia sniffed, gesturing to the hot pink wall behind her. "And besides, the decorations we have will actually match now."

When she came back with said decorations, she found a whistling Sonic and a blue wall. "SONIC!"

"Whoa, sis, everything okay down there?" Manic called from where he and Tails were working on the sound system.

"SONIC HEDGEHOG, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND_ FIX THIS WALL_!"

Thus did Manic and Tails become witnesses to a Sleeping Beauty paint fight that ended with a laughing pink hedgehog, a screaming blue hedgehog, and a splotchy pink-and-blue room with brown hedgehog imprints from the floor to the ceiling.

And so, to maintain the Peace and Tranquility of the Four Siblings, the "I get this wall, you get that wall, she gets that wall, and he gets the last wall" law was applied.

Anyway, like I was saying, Tails was checking up on his wall, and seeing no holes, torn streamers, or broken games, decided that life was good.

Sonia the keyboard girl was thinking along those same lines, pleased with her own wall's lack of damage.

Drumming furiously, Manic was quite happy to say that his wall was in the best condition of the four.

Sonic, while strumming his guitar and singing, kept a close eye on his bleak, grayish wall. He'd taken an entirely different attitude from the other three and decided that he didn't really care what his wall looked like so long as it prevented anyone from discovering what they looked and sounded like.

Yes, in Tails' words, life was good.

For them, that is. Life wasn't so good for the black hedgehog and red echidna who were running down the street with two Chaos Emeralds clutched tightly in their hands. Once again, another question of ownership that brought on a fight as each tried to abduct the other's precious gem.

Life got a little worse for them when the first dodged and the second's spiked glove punched a hole right into a wall.

Or, to be more specific, Sonic's wall.

The guitar was instantly cut as a blue blur planted itself firmly in front of the hole and interrupted the growling animals on the other side of the former wall.

"Hey," Sonic began pleasantly enough.

"Sonic?" the echidna questioned incredulously.

"What are you doing here?" The black hedgehog quickly stuffed his Emerald under his spines, every bit as surprised as the echidna although he didn't show any of it.

"I should be asking you that question," Sonic replied, a frown beginning to show. "Actually, I should be asking you why there is a hole in my wall."

"Your wall?"

"Yes." Sonic waved a hand and stepped to the side, revealing the blaring music, flashing lights, and dancing animals. "MY wall. Are you coming in or not?"

Knuckles and Shadow stepped through slightly hesitantly, each feeling the back of their fur prickling a little the way it would just before a major thunderstorm. Of course, they weren't scared. They were just … cautious.

Expectantly, they turned back to their blue sort-of friend, a relaxed guy who always had an annoying remark coming from his cocky smile.

Instead, they met a full-blown rival, an infuriated hedgehog who was glaring at them with lightning in his eyes.

"Care to explain why you blasted a HOLE in my WALL when the DOOR would have worked JUST AS WELL?"

"…There's a door?" Ah, the thing Sonic was pointing at. Nope, hadn't seen it.

"That's pathetic!" he spat. Suddenly, though, the fight seemed to drain out of him and he let his arms fall to his sides. "But not the worst reason I've heard," he sighed. "Shoo. I'll fix it. Again."

They just stood to the side numbly, still trying to grasp the highly unlikely event of randomly finding Sonic and a music club, as Sonic speedily fixed two boards over the hole, one external, one internal, and filled the space in between with liquid concrete in the fast fashion only he could use. He walked away slapping his hands together.

When.

Ba-BOOM!

Faster than anyone could blink, Sonic had appeared right in front of the new hole that was exactly on top of the old one.

"DINGO!" he roared. "SLEET!" he screeched. "Alright, WHAT'S _YOUR_ EXCUSE FOR BLOWING A HOLE IN MY WALL?"

"Because we didn't feel like using the door. This gives us a more flashy entrance, no?" Sleet said, trying to act villainously sly. Maybe he wouldn't have if he'd been looking at Sonic the Lightningstorm rather than his gun.

The second sentence didn't even reach Sonic's ears. "You didn't feel like it," he repeated softly. "You didn't feel like it! WELL, MISTER 'I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT,' HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT FIXING IT! 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO! HERE ARE YOUR SUPPLIES!" Sonic waved at them in the corner. "AND THERE'S THE HOLE! NOW **SCRAM!"** Sonic screamed, stomping his foot. Sleet and Dingo stared. **"NOW!"**

Dingo meekly raised a hand. "But we don't know 'ow to-"

He was abruptly cut off by the bucket of concrete that scored a bullseye on his face, and without further prompting, the hunters got to work under the furious eye of their fuming prey and the befuddled of two astonished bystanders.

**Hope it gave you a laugh. If it didn't, please tell me how to improve. In a review! I might try for another chapter sometime. Or I might not. It depends.**


End file.
